Lord Kryosis vs Emperor Harlis
C7371E90-686C-49FE-8750-545106D72CFC.png|Kryosis vs Harlis Description ''2099:Zenith vs Arlian Angel! ''Two Destructive Conqueror of Worlds face off! Which powerful general will win this fight? Prelude Kammi: Welp, time for another one of these battles. Luke: Yep. Today, we have the two OC generals of destruction. Kammi: Lord Kryosis, The emperor of Death from 2099: Zenith Luke: And Emperor Harlis, the Galactic Conqueror from Arlian Angel. Pre Fight Kryosis begins to plan out his next attack on Earth While sitting on his massive throne on his even larger Warship. But soon he was suddenly he was interrupted by a massive explosion that alerted him and the ten generals. Xaaks: What the heck?! Are we under attack? Vraek: Should we investigate? Kryosis smiles and stands up, which surprises the generals. Agnan: Lord Kryosis?! You don’t need to- Kryosis: It’s fine, Agnan. In fact, I’ve been bored for a while now and I’ve been waiting for something like this. Kryosis walks out of his throne room as the ten generals watches on in amazement. Soon, Kryosis reached his weapons room, where the explosion occurred. Kryosis: So, is this where that the sound came from? ???: Yes, it did. I’m surprised a man like you would be worried by this. Kryosis turns towards a man wearing armor with a similar red and black color pattern on it. This was Emperor Harlis, Arlion’s greatest threat. Kryosis: Interesting. And who might you be? Harlis: I am Emperor Harlis, and I declare that this ship and it’s subordinates are mine. Pledge you allegiance to me or suffer a painful death. At first, Kryosis became quiet but he soon laughed at Harlis’ speech. Kryosis: Pledge my allegiance...to you? I only live for battle. War is in my blood. You think you can stop my wrath? I like to see you try. Harlis: Oh, really? You can’t even fathom my power. Both warlords get ready for a battle to the death. Battle Kings of Infinity Enter the Heat of Battle! Fight! They rushed towards each other and their fists collided, creating a massive shockwave that pushes them both back. Kryosis: Interesting... Kryosis begins to slowly walks towards Harlis, who pulls out his X25-H Firestarter Shotgun and begins shooting at the Emperor of Death, who doesn’t even flinch from the shots. This leaves Harlis in surprise. Harlis: What?! Kryosis: This Battle was your doom from the start. Then, at speed faster than Harlis could comprehend, Kryosis lifted the Galactic Conqueror by the neck. Kryosis: What a waste of time. Kryosis throws him out of the warship to fall to his death, but Harlis used his jet pack at the last minute for a safe landing on a island. Kryosis saw this and jumped towards the island, and landed with a massive crash. The crash sent Harlis flying backwards before using his jetpack to regain balance and pulling sending dozens of missiles towards Kryosis, who either, blocked, dodged, or tossed the missiles away like they were nothing. Kryosis: Your weaponry is no match for me. You call yourself a conqueror with such weak weapons. Harlis gets enraged and pulls out his Krayos Handle, and transforms it into a sword. Harlis: We’ll see about that, you overconfident bastard! Harlis landed several hits on Kryosis, landing dozens of blows before kicking him through several trees and boulders, until he lands onto a massive rock which is turned to dust on impact. Harlis checks to see if Kryosis was dead. A minute passed, and Kryosis got back up, and laughed at Harlis Kryosis: You honestly believe that you could have ever killed me? Before Harlis could answer, Kryosis stabbed the Galactic Conqueror in the chest with his right hand. Harlis spits out some blood, which lands on Kryosis’ face. Kryosis begins to lick some of the blood off of his face and laughs. Kryosis: You call yourself a warrior?! A conqueror?! A fighter?! YOU ARE NOTHING!!!! Then, Kryosis proceeds to rip Harlis in half, and drench himself in blood. Aftermath Before Kryosis begins to Crush Kryosis’ skull, he saw a hologram of a young boy with wings named Eden coming off of the wristwatch of Harlis’ Right arm. Kryosis smiles. Kryosis: Interesting.... The Winner Is..... Lord Kryosis! Advantages and Disadvantages Category:Komodo25M